


I’ll be their to dig your grave part 3

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Williza Gay moments [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, Finally, Gayness, ITS BEEN SO LONG, LGBT, P3, SO GAY, Willa Lykensen Is Scared of Storms, Willa is the Gay panic, Willa is the gay disaster, Willas the Gay panic, Willas the gay disaster, embarrassing stories, i did it, im so sorry, rocks, so so gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Some random gay moments involving, eating rocks, Zombie containment, Head scratches, face slashes, and being buried alive?How do all of these things happen?Read to find out!
Relationships: Eliza Zambie & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, the Aceys - Relationship
Series: Williza Gay moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I’ll be their to dig your grave part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terraijones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Terraijones), [ABeautyGiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautyGiven/gifts).



> Sorry it’s been so long guys!!! It’s taken me forever to write all this 
> 
> I also wanted to say goodbye! I’m not giving up on Zombies. Never will. But some other fandoms are becoming more important.
> 
> Also for ONeilShouldRot? I’ve gotten my good friend MerMagicAnaLily to write it for me! U are not forgotten!

1\. In which, While FaceTiming Willa at Elizas house. Wyatt makes sure to state every single embarrassing thing he can remember about Willa.

“Come on. You got this! What’s the square root of 100?” 

“Um...White?”

“Huh?!” Eliza exclaimed. She was quizzing Wyatt on some Math problems while simultaneously helping Willa with science.

“Well, theirs multiple types of roots! White, purple, blue.-“

“Wyatt this is math! We’re not talking about actual roots!” The zombie sighed in exasperation. She had been trying to get the Wolf to understand this for the past three hours.

“Ha! Eliza he’s clueless! Just give up now. This is what he gets for always falling asleep when elders tried to teach us basic math skills in the den!” Willa laughed from Elizas phone.

Wyatt shot her a dirty look, to which she just laughed harder.

“And you think that’s funny? Wyatt has a crazy track record for embarrassing moments!” 

“Come on Wil,” Eliza mumbled halfheartedly, smirking wide, “We should be studying.”

Wyatt sniffed the air, looking quite miffed. 

“Your one to talk. Eliza, did you know Willa used to try and eat rocks when she was younger?”

“WYATT?!”  
“SHE DID?!” Both Eliza and Willa yelled in unison.

Now it was Wyatts turn to laugh.

“It’s true! She had a weird wolf deficiency in her eyes! It’s a common thing, some colors don’t appear, or are easy to mix up with others for a while, you grow out of it pretty quickly, but until then. Willa would get Rocks and little wolf cakes confused. I’d find her trying to eat one and have to pry it from her mouth!”

Eliza couldn’t help but snicker lightly. She heard Willa groan loudly from her side of the phone. She didn’t want to laugh at her girlfriend but it was simply adorable.

“Wyatt as your alpha I command you to stop.” The Alpha growled. Eliza raised an eyebrow, curious as too what the wolf’s reaction would be. 

“And as your brother, I am going to get back at you for the millions of times you embarrassed me in front of the Female wolfs!” He smirked back.

“I swear I will run over their right now and claw your throat out.”

“No you won’t. Not in this weather.” 

True to the fact, Eliza turned and looked out the window. Too her surprise it was raining. Willa Hated storms.

Concern spread through the zombie, “hey babe, you gonna be ok? I could run over. I don’t mind rain.” She offered. 

Wyatt seemed to second the motion, even though he was just teasing her, he never wanted his sister to suffer.

Willa shook her head no “I’ll be fine, it’s supposed to be a light drizzle.” 

But it still mean Willa would not leave the den. Wyatt flashed his pearly white fangs.

“Perfect. So what should I tell Eliza about next? The broken Bicycle or the Dog argument?” 

A low “how bout neither.” Was heard. But Wyatt chose to ignore it. Glancing at Eliza, he cocked his head as if to ask what she wanted to hear more. 

The zombie sputtered, blushing lightly, she didn’t want to embarrass her girlfriend but these stories Wyatt was telling was just so damn adorable. She couldn’t resist the tempting summaries.

“Um,” she mumble meekly, “the Bicycle seems cool?” 

Another loud groan emitted from Elizas phone.

“Sorry babe.” And apologized immediately. But did not ask Wyatt to stop.

“Oh that one was hilarious! Also kinda sad? But more hilarious.” Wyatt exclaimed, slapping his knee with the palm of his hand.

“So basically! Willa was such a cocky Alpha Wolf. Even when she was 5. Being the younger brother was so annoying-“

“NEVER FORGET IT WYATT! I AM OLDER!” Willa yelled. Her eyes baring into his. 

Wyatt rolled his eyes, “only by like. 5 minutes.”

“IT STILL COUNTS!” Willa boasted. Looking quite proud of herself.

“Ugh. Your insufferable. Anyways, as I was saying-“

“-Wyatt NO!-”

“-AS I WAS SAYING! Willa was always super cocky in whatever she was doing. Everything was a competition and she always needed to be the best. So one day I bet her she couldn’t ride a human Bike!” 

“Ooh This is getting good.” Eliza commented. Honestly, she wanted to get some popcorn for this.

Wyatt nodded in agreement, Eyes wide.

“And so,” he continued, “she went off to ride the Bicycle, and came back ten minutes later, the Bike bent in a impossible 90 degrees, and crying hysterically.”

“I was NOT crying hysterically?!” Willa defended.

“You were extremely banged up sis, you were definitely crying.” Wyatt confirmed. 

Willa pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip.

“Alphas don’t cry.” She mumbled. Making Eliza want to just wrap her in a huge hug and never let go.

“Come on Wil, I’m pretty sure your allowed to express yourself?” Wyatt tried to reason. 

“I mean, what kind of respectable Alpha just cries! I’ll tell you! No one! That was a small moment of weakness that I should have been old enough to surpass!” Willa scolded herself.

“You were FIVE?!”

“Exactly! I know. Much to old to let that happen!”

Eliza sat in slight shock, while Wyatt just sent her a “I told you so” glance.

“Anyway, um. You were saying Wyatt?” Eliza finally prompted. The smile returned once again in the werewolf’s face.

“Oh ya! So basically. I had to like, tend to all her wounds, cause Dang! She was severely scraped up. And that was that!” Wyatt got a far away look on his face.  
Seemingly very happy to reminisce about what was embarrassing moments for his sister.

“Don’t worry, still love you babe.” Eliza commented, knowing she couldn’t do too much to ease the sting, but could quell any random fears her crippling anxiety might bring up.

An audible grumble was heard in reply.

“Well! On to the next story!” Wyatt stated joyfully. 

And boi, he was very detailed. Over the next hour, he managed to speak every single memory he had of Willa when they were young. Relishing in the power it brought him.

By the end of the spiel, he has passed out on Elizas bed, his head resting in Elizas lap.

Eliza let him snooze peacefully, kinda great full to be able to know all the adorable things about Willa she did now.

She turned back to the phone she was holding, gazing on Willas embarrassed (but beautiful) face.

“I can’t believe he said all of that.” The alpha groaned, a fierce blush creeping up her neck and spreading on her cheeks.

Eliza giggled, “aw come on Wil, it wasn’t that horrible! I found it all so adorable.” 

*Another long, very overdramatic moan later.*

“It was AWFUL!” 

“Come on Wil! Don’t hate his guts when he comes home. I think he’s soon gonna be terrified that your gonna rip his throat out.”

“Oh he’ll be lucky if that’s all I do!” The wolf growled.

“Hey! No killing your brother!” Eliza scolded teasingly.

“No promises.” Willa smiled back. 

“Ugh what am I gonna do with you two. I got one ranting off stories, and another currently planning a murder!” The zombies mock groaned.

“Hey! It wouldn’t be a murder?” Willa questioned.

“And why not?”

“For it to be a murder, you’ve got to find a body, or get caught.” The werewolf phrased with no fear.

“Heh, wow, chilling statement babe.” Eliza chuckled uneasily. 

...

“Ugh ok FINE! I won’t kill him.” The werewolf relented.

“Thanks Wil! Ya know, I better go, my phones about to die. I love you!”

“Love you to Zom-Bae.” Willa chorused back.

Eliza hung up the call and plugged in her phone. Gazing at the sleeping wolf in her lap.

She sighed and ran a hand through the wolf’s locks.

“What am I going to do with you two?”

2\. Eliza is trying to study and she’s stubborn while Willa wants to be gay

“Hello Mrs. Zambie.” Willa greeted Elizas mom at the door. 

“Oh my child! Willa! Welcome girl!” Mrs. Zambie boomed joyously. Willa grinned wide, showing off her fangs. She really liked Elizas mom.

“Oof!” The Alpha emitted, as the Zombie pulled her into a giant hug. Squeezing her so tight she thought she might pop.

“Mrs...Zambie...a little...tight!” She squeaked. The Zombies released with a hearty chuckled, giving her an affectionate pat on her bag.

“My dear, I sure love your visits! Ya know what? I just made a fresh batch of brownies? Would you like some?” She questioned. 

Willa made to decline, as Werewolf’s can’t eat normal brownies. But Mrs. Zambie stopped her with her pointer finger raised .

“Unh ah ah! Before you turn into a worry wolf, I’d just like to say I made Chocolate Substitute brownies! So you now have no reason to say No!” The Zombie smirked with Inevitable sass, Reminding Willa a lot of Eliza herself,  
“Oh hon you think I’m gonna poison my only daughters girlfriend? I’d rather die! Or well, Die for the second time if you know what I mean!”

She then proceeded to break off into loud hysterical laughter, the floor shaking with the infectious happiness of it all.

Willa grinned once again. “If that’s the case, then I will definitely have one!” 

Mrs. Zambies eyes lit up, looking like she was just told all Zombie segregation was over. 

“Well then! I’m off to finish up and plate this last batch! You go up and find Eliza! Shes studying or something like that? Idk what she does anymore. She used to be such a simple Zombie, all she needed to keep her occupied was a rubber pacifier, thank god she gave that up though, she couldn’t last a day without it, ya know their was this one time-“

“Mrs. Zambie!” Willa politely interrupted the zombies rambling, holding her hand out, “while I’d love to hear all of that, Eliza kinda is expecting me so...”

The Zombie mom stared her down with a Glare, one so similar to Eliza, she knew for a fact it was their ‘I take no crap’ expression. 

Her expression faltered a few times until once again she smiled wide and broke out into loud Laughs. 

“Oh my! You should have seen your face! All afraid and serious,” she giggled, wiping away tears of mirth, “Of course! Go on up! I’ll call u two in a few minutes!” 

Willa flashed a toothy smile, nodded, and climbed up the stairs.

“Oh Willa!” Mrs. Zambie called out at the last minute. Willa peeked her head down from where she halfway up the stairs.

“Yes Mrs. Zambie?” She pondered.

“Just remember the walls aren’t as thick as you think, and to use protection!”

Willa squeaked and ran up the rest of the stairs, a heavy blush appearing, Mrs. Zambies laugh booming in the background.

The werewolf scrambled towards Elizas door, her momentum causing her to crash into it, opening the door at the same time, and falling to the ground painfully.

Ugh, did that hurt? I can’t feel if it—WOW YEAH THAT HURT. Definitely! Willa thought to herself.

“Willa??! Babe are you ok?” Eliza immediately questioned in concern, looking tall from where she stood in front of the wolf.

Willa groaned and rubbed her head lightly 

“Ow, ya that hurt a bit. But nothing an Alpha can’t handle.” 

Eliza still reached a hand down to help her up of course. 

“I’m sorry! Did my mom start monologuing and scare you away. Literally?” The zombie half asked, and half teased.

Willa pressed a quick kiss to the Green haired girls lips. Earning a smile in return.

“Naw, I mean it wasn’t that bad. She only talked about the walls being thin and for us to use protection.” The wolf admitted.

“I’m going to kill her.” Eliza seethed.

“Hey! Hey,” the Alpha placated, “it could have been worse! Remember when she had that long in depth conversation about how ‘We own our bodies and if we ever decide too-“

“I’m gonna stop you right their.” Eliza stated, holding a hand up. 

“Yeah, good choice, that convo was as uncomfortable for me as it was for you.”

“Did she say anything else?” The Zombie asked reluctantly.

“Welllll....” Willa trailed off, not quite wanting to reveal what she knew would be a trigger for the girl.

“Willa. Tell me.” Eliza leveled her up with the exact same ‘I take no crap’ expression she saw not five minutes ago.

“It’s nothing bad, she just kinda mentioned how before all it took you to be occupied was a rubber pacifier. But I mean I already knew that so no harm done!” The alpha rushed out. Eliza turned away from the wolf, but Willa didn’t need to see it to know the Zombie was blushing.

“Whatever. I’ll just confront her when your gone.” The zombie put aside, going back to sitting at her desk with her laptop in front of her. No doubt Studying her cute butt off for some test they were taking next YEAR or something crazy.

Willa crept behind her, wrapping her arms over her shoulders and across her chest lightly, leaning her head on the Zombies shoulder.

“Come on Z, lets go cuddle or something.” She pressed. Getting bored fast. The Zombie smirked in reply.

“Wow, the Alpha Wolf wants to Cuddle? Did I hear that right?” She teased. 

Willa groaned and buried her face into Elizas neck.

“Elizaaaaaa. Come on Zeeeee! Your being so boring!” The wolf whined. 

“I’m sorry if making sure I get an A on a test is boring you! You just gotta wait a bit Wil,” Eliza scolded fondly. Shifting her head so she could press a kiss to the mass of hair next to her.

An audible (Something?) was heard from the lump ‘o’ Willa. Who eventually detached her limbs reluctantly. 

Dragging her feet on the floor, she trudged over to Elizas bed, thumping down with an audible groan. She sighed heavily as she laid on the familiar mattress, covered in Rainbow pride flag covers, courtesy of Zed and Bonzo.

“Ugh, Z! Come on! Your taking forever!” The Alpha complained. True to her demeanor, the Wolf always turned into the youngest of Pups when it came to waiting on Cuddle time with Eliza.

Though she hadn’t said it directly, Eliza thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Elizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Willa whined.

“Wil, hold on! I gotta review this!” Eliza remarked. Trying not to get distracted but the adorable pile ‘o’ Willa a few feet away from her.

Willa slowly melted off the bed, crawling on all fours towards the Zombie, swerving around till she was next the the girl, and leaning her comfortably on the girls lap.

Eliza reached down with one hand and embedded her fingers into the Wolf’s curly black and white hair, giving it a good yank. Causing Willa to gasp, and bite her tongue to refrain from moaning. 

The wolf loved having her hair pulled. It didn’t even have to be sexy times. Just any and all type of hair pulling, she loved.

The wolf panted, not wanting Eliza to get the better of her. She knew what she was doing that sneaky Zombie. Teasing her like this.

Eliza seemed to feel the change in the wolf’s demeanor, and let her hand drop a bit lower, causing Willa to freeze. The zombies nails were rested perfectly on top of the Alphas secret scratch place. Just hanging their. Driving the wolf mad with anticipation.

Eliza smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. A little payback for all the whining to hurry up. Willa felt Eliza trace the ultra sensitive area lightly with a lone nail. Pressing just the right amount so it didn’t scratch, but tickled and stirred the skin maddeningly. 

Willa let out a long wolf whine. Nails scraping the carpeted in anticipation. Her head twitched as she tried to get a bit of friction on the spot her very own nails could never reach as perfectly. 

But Eliza was cruelly aware of how Willa worked, and managed to dodge every time. She slowly trace a circle in the area. Causing Willa to let out a moan of agony. 

“Elizaaaa.” She begged. Giving in to the Zombies wants.

“Just scratch itttt.” 

Eliza smirked confidently. Knowing she got Willa in the perfect stage.

“Will you promise to stop whining and let me study?” She questioned.

“I would if you would just hurry up!” Willa growled. Hating tests and school more then ever.

Eliza paused removed the hand entirely, turning her head, and leaning down, she blowed ghost puffs of hair onto the ultra sensitive skin, causing it to feel like a thousand feathers were attacking it gently.

“FINE!” Willa broke, “I’ll stop complaining! Just scratch their PLEASE!” Willa pleased. 

She gasped as Elizas nails attacked harshly, scratching oh so deliciously on the teased skin, Willa panted heavily, craning her head for more relieving angles. She felt her foot vibrate in rhythm as it always did when this happened.

After a while Eliza stopped. Willa felt immediately exhausted. Whining softly and crawling over to the bed where she somehow managed to get on top of it, in her tired state. And promptly fell asleep.

Eliza eventually finished studying. And glanced at her adorable girlfriend. Smiling when she noticed her unconsciously teething on her thumb, a habit of hers.

She sighed and rolled her eyes fondly. So much love surging through her for the wolf in her presence. 

Logging off, she walked over to the bed and fitted herself snuggly in front of the Alpha, entwining their legs and wrapping her arms around Willas waist. 

It took a few minutes of gazing at the Snoozing wolf, but Eliza eventually joined her in her slumber. Peacefully snuggling in closer.

...

“Girls! Brownies are done!” Mrs. Zambie called. 

Nothing.

She tried again. 

Still no answer. 

The Zombie climbed the steps up towards the bedroom, honestly kind of wary on whether she should walk into the room or not. Afraid of interrupting something intimate.

She knocked lightly on the door “girls, it’s Mom? You their?” 

Nothing.

She hesitantly pushed the door open. Peeking through almost completely closed hands.

A warm smile filled her face when she saw the two snuggled up in bed. 

She placed the plate of brownies down on the nightstand. And kissed each girl on the forehead. 

Giving one last look at the sleeping couple, she left the two to themselves. Being oh so very gay.

3\. willa finds whoever did that to eliza with the lighter and makes him pay for what he did to poor eliza.

“Hey. How you doing ?” Willa asked, leaning against the lockers as Eliza grabbed her books.

It had been a few day’s since the “Lighter incident” and being the Alpha she was, Willa was concerned and overprotective.

The zombie in question managed a Small grin. 

“I’m doing fine Wil, you don’t always have to worry about me.” 

Willa leaned in and wrapped her arms around the zombies waist, spinning her around till they were face to face. Causing Eliza to giggle profusely.

“As your girlfriend,” she whispered into her ear, “it’s my job to worry about you.”

“Your always so good to me.” The Tech geek admitted bashfully. Willa planted a kiss on the laters lips.

“Because that my sweet Z, is exactly what you deserve.” The werewolf stated kindly. Following up with another gentle kiss.

“So...,” Willa prompted, “how are you doing. Honestly?” 

Eliza paused. Debating something in her head. She shook it a few times before settling on a shaky nod.

“I’m ok. Honest.” She stated. Willa could tell it was a lie, but let it go. She knew Eliza didn’t like being pressed for details.

The truth she did know, was that Eliza was pretty shaken up. Bright lights seemed to affect her, as did people besides Zed and Willa touching her. She would flinch and look panicked for about five seconds. Until she realized she was safe.

Willa swore she was gonna get that son of a bitch who hurt her Zombie girlfriend.

It was at the moment she felt Eliza freeze. Stopping altogether, Willa looked down at the Zombies face and noticed with shock, that it had paled considerably. Since she already had naturally pale and grey skin, she practically looked like a ghost!

“Z? What is it?” Willa questioned. Putting a hand on her shoulder. Eliza didn’t respond. Just stared straight ahead. Willa followed her gaze, her eyes narrowing when they landed on a Human.

The boy turned around, and that’s when her blood ran cold.

It was him. 

The one with the lighter IT WAS HIM!

She barely managed to utter a “stay here Eliza” before POWER walking towards him. 

At the last second the Dude caught sight of her prowling towards him and tried to flee. But with a flick of her wrist, Willa caught the boys hood in her claws.

She dragged him to a nearby closet. Shoving him inside before closing the door behind her. The room was lit by a singular light bulb. 

The boy could tell he was trapped, and resorted to begging for mercy.

“P-please d-don’t hurt me. It was j-just a joke.” He stuttered. His flowy blonde hair looking lank in the dim lighting.

Willa silenced his pleading with a finger. She took a nice deep breath of air. 

“WHUMP” was the sound his body made against the wall behind him when Willa put her arm on his throat in a chokehold.

“My girlfriends suffering was a JOKE to you? How pleasing. Is that really the last thing you want to say to me before I extract my revenge?” She taunted lightly, checking her nails on her free hand, pretending to be disinterested.

The boy shook his head. Looking downright terrified.

“I’m S-Sorry! I didn’t know she would be so affected-“

“YOU PURPOSELY HELD A LIGHTER IN HER FACE!” Willa yelled, “YOU ASKED IF SHE WANTED TO PLAY ‘HOW HIGH CAN A ZOMBIE SCREAM?!’ How in this WORLD do you even think you could pass that off as not knowing she would be affected?”

The boys mouth gaped like a fish out of water, and Willa released a bit of pressure. But not enough so that he could escape.

“You are going to apologize to her, and your gonna mean it!” Willa continued. The boy nodded, ugh, she was tired of calling him ‘the boy’ she needed a name to call him.

“What’s your name?!” She barked.

The boy struggled to make a noise, overwhelmed by the whole scenario.

“R-Ryder. My names Ryder. I’m on the football team, I-“

“Did I ASK for a bio? I DIDNT THINK SO!” Willa growled, effectively shutting him up.

She slowly brought her free hand up, claws extended, till it barely grazed his cheek. She could practically feel the fear radiating off of the shaking boy.

“If I EVER see you near Eliza again, Well,” she slashed her hand with an expert twitch of the finger, leaving a singular claw scratch, “I won’t leave anything to imagination.” 

And then she was gone, quick as the night. Her Werewolf speed and agility kicking in.

Her eyes searched for her girlfriend, relief spreading through her when she found her waiting at her locker like Willa requested.

She ran to the Zombie. Immediately pulling her into a hug. 

“Hey Z. Hey. I took care of it. He’s never gonna hurt you again.” She whispered. Eliza nuzzled the crook of Willas neck tenderly.

“Ya know, you didn’t have to do that.” The Zombie mumbled.

Willa smiles, looking into her brown orbs. She kissed the girl’s Forehead.

“It’s my job as your girlfriend to make sure your safe.” 

Eliza grinned. A light coloring appearing on her cheeks.

“And it’s my job as your girlfriend to kiss you right now.”

“Wha-?”

Willa was cut off as the Zombie lunged forward , kissing Willa fiercely on the lips.

“Zombie safe room?” Willa gasped.

“On it!”

The two may be just a Zombie and a werewolf, but together, they were the best of girlfriends.

4\. Basically, angst of Willa and Eliza being deemed “dangerous” by Seabrook for some reason and they spend two months in Zombie Containment only seeing each other through a tiny soundproof window

The Z-Alarm chirped through the school, causing students to jump in their desks and panic to unfold.

“BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A ROUGE ZOMBIE AND WEREWOLF. STAY IN YOUR CLASSES THIS IS BEING TAKEN CARE OF IMMEDIATELY.” Principal Lee’s announcement rang out across the school, giving at least a little reassurance.

“Shit.” Eliza cursed. She wasn’t a rouge Zombie. Her Z-band just malfunctioned slightly. And it was better now! Humans were just wimps! All it takes is for darker eyes to be darker and they think Zombies are dangerous!

Eliza was currently panicking, running around the school and trying to find somewhere safe. 

But what was this about rogue werewolf? It couldn’t have been...

“Eliza !” a voice cut out sharply. The zombie jerked her head to see no other then her werewolf girlfriend, Willa.

“Wil?!?! What are you doing??” Eliza exclaimed. 

“Getting us both out of here! Now come on!” The Alpha commanded, holding her hand out for Eliza to grab.

Eliza took it and ran with the Alpha. What other choice did she have? She couldn’t just let Willa go off on her own and chance her getting hurt.

“SEABROOK PATROL. STOP WHERE YOU ARE.”

Damn it! 

The two monsters turned to find guards right behind them. Upon running down another hallway, they found even more. 

They were trapped. Guards surrounded them, and it seemed like all hope was gone.

“Don’t worry Little Z, I won’t let them hurt you.” Willa promised pulling Eliza into her arms.

Eliza turned and buried herself into Willa’s embrace. She didn’t want to see them chain her up. She just wanted to stay in Willa’s arms. Let her protect her forever.

“DON’T touch her!” She heard Willa growl, her arms tightening around Eliza protectively.

Eliza noticed Willa’s moonstone glow a familiar bright blue, and looked up to see her girlfriend wolfed out

“Shit...” Eliza muttered, her voice covered by Willa’s growls.

A guard stepped up to them, but was met with a quick swipe from Willa’s claws, causing him to back away.

“Willa!” Eliza tried to calm her, but to no avail.

Another guard tried to intervene, causing Willa to gently push Eliza to the side and go on the defensive again.

Two guards grabbed Eliza by the arms, holding her back as she fought against them.

While Willa fought with the guard, another had slipped in and cuffed her after spraying a bit of colloidal silver on her, causing her to have a coughing fit.

“Willa!” Eliza broke free from the guards momentarily, “No! Stop! Let her go!” She ran over to Willa, trying to figure out how to unlock the rather bulky cuffs from her wrists.

“It’s not use, they caught us, Liza.” Willa sighed, knowing that they were defeated, “I failed you...”

“No, you di-“ a guard grabbed Eliza’s wrist, but she swatted his hand away. “You didn’t fail me, you understand that? You could NEVER fail me.”

Willa smiled a bit before the guards took her to the armored truck. 

“No!” Eliza screamed, instinctively smashing her Z-band against the brick wall, causing it to go offline.

Eliza roared as her veins turned a blackish-purple color, her eyes darkening and her impulses taking over. 

Willa watched from the small window of the truck, more concerned for the guards’ safety than her girlfriend’s. Oddly, she was proud that Eliza finally zombied out.

Eliza approached the guards that had taken Willa to the truck, fear and panic written all over their faces.

“Eliza!” Willa called from inside of the truck, “Eliza!” She tried to get the zombie’s attention, but it didn’t seem to work.

Eliza heard her girlfriend’s voice, and something inside of her brain clicked, causing her to better control her zombie rage.

One of the guards came up behind Eliza, shocking her back with the electric pads.

She immediately fell to the ground, and the other guard rushed to cuff her, loading her into the truck.

A few hours later, and what seemed like eons worth of paperwork and just the general questions, the two girls were locked in the containment cells, with only a small piece of soundproof glass between them. 

Willa looked over at Eliza while she was getting her cuffs taken off. She still felt like she failed her girlfriend, like she could’ve done better.

Eliza had already gotten her cuffs off, and as soon as the guard left the cell, she sank down onto the cold metal bench. A two month sentence in confinement for the both of them. Two months was a pretty big sentence for something as simple as they did, even if it was fighting the guards.

“I’m sorry.” Willa mouthed, a look of regret and sorrow in her eyes. She convinced herself that she failed Eliza. That she failed her pack. 

Then the thought crossed Willa’s mind that now Wyatt was in charge of taking care of the pack in her absence. 

“Lord, I hope he doesn’t fuck it up...” Willa thought to herself, cracking a smile. She knew Wyatt was more than capable to be acting Alpha.

Eliza shook her head, which was her way of saying “it’s okay.”, and Willa knew that.

After about a week or two of being in containment, the two had started talking in code with each other by using discreet hand signals. 

There were the more basic things that had universal meanings like a heart which meant “I love you” or making walking motions with their fingers that meant it was time for the guards to make their rounds.

The more complicated things were still rather simple gestures, but harder to decipher for other people. One in particular, drawing a rainbow shape with their finger signified that there was still hope left. Hope for either them to break out of containment or for them to get an early release for good behavior.

A couple days had passed, and Eliza was noting Willa’s behavior. It was...different. She was literally like a caged animal at this point. 

During that night, Eliza was awoken by Willa banging on the outward facing glass of her cell. Willa’s voice was muffled but it was clear that it raised concern enough with the guards that it caused them to rush over and try to control Willa. 

Then, it finally occurred to Eliza that Willa was more like a caged animal than she thought, and animals in cages lose their spirits. Willa was starting to lose hers.

“Willa!” Eliza bolted to the small window, beating on it, doing whatever she could to get the Alpha’s attention, but nothing was working. No matter how much she screamed, beat on the walls, or even if she zombied out and tried to smash the glass, nothing would work. It was useless.

Eliza watched as Willa was removed from her cell with the cuffs placed back on her wrists. She’d be going to something that the guards referred to as “reconditioning”.

But what would they do to Willa in reconditioning? Would they torment her and make her feel inferior? Would they reprogram her brain to control her monster impulses? Eliza didn’t know, and she wasn’t quite sure if she really wanted to know...

All she knew was that a little less then to months later, Willa was returned. As they were letting the two go.

Eliza immediately ran into her arms. Feeling the familiar embrace comfort her immediately. Knowing how much she missed this.

But their was something off.

“Willa? You ok?” Eliza asked cautiously, refraining a gasp when she got a good look at the Alphas face. Her eyes were sunken in and dark, as if she hadn’t slept in ages. Faint bruises trailed down her rigid jawbones, leading to a more heavy purple ring around her neck.

“Wil?!” Eliza gasped, “what did they do to you???”

Willa didn’t answer, just hugged the Zombie tighter. But she knew. They both did. They both knew what happened.

They had Tamed the Alpha.

5\. someone manages to bury Eliza and Willa has to find her and dig her out. 

“Hey Wyatt, have you seen Eliza today?” Willa asked casually. 

She hadn’t seen her zombie girlfriend lash block, and knew Wyatt had first period with her.

The wolf in questions shook his head no, his eyes sympathizing with her.

“Sorry Wil, didn’t see her. She’s probably just sick or something?” He answered. 

Willa cocked her head to the side in thought. “she hasn’t answered any of my texts today. Also, It’s much rarer for Zombies to get sick then humans. So I doubt That’s why Eliza would be home.”

“Well idk.” Wyatt shrugged, then his eyes squinted and he awkwardly avoided eye contact.

“You don’t, um. You don’t think it’s her, um, time of month?” He whispered. His cheeks heating up.

Willa gasped and swiftly hit him on the shoulder.

“Ugh, Don’t even suggest that to your sister. And no Wyatt. It was two weeks ago, if u creepily must know.”

“Um, isn’t that kinda creepy you know?”

“As her girlfriend? NO!”

“Ok, ok.” Wyatt surrendered, putting his hands in the air, “Will never bring it up again.” 

“Ok, and just for random info, Since Zombies blood pumps much less then humans, they don’t really get it. The only way Zombie females know is if their mood changes wildly.” Willa explained as an afterthought, knowing it would make Wyatt cringe, which would in turn make sure he never brought it up again.

“Oh man. Wow TMI Wil!” Wyatt whined.

“Stop being so immature. It happens to all Humans!” Willa groaned, “this is one of the reasons your beta!” 

“Along with being the younger twin by like 2 minutes???”

“Yes exactly. Glad we’re in agreement.” The alpha smirked. Heading towards her next class.

On the way, she spotted Zed in the hallways.

“Hey Zed!” She called out, well more like demanded, watching him flinch in shock.

“Y-yeah Willa?” He finally answered after composing himself

“What’s going on with Eliza? Have you seen her? Is she at home sick?” 

Zed promptly looked confused. His eyebrows scrunching. Adjusting the strap to his backpack.

“Nnnoooooo,” he stated slowly, “she’s here? She walked to school with me and Bonzo.” 

“She’s here?!” Willa restated. A little bit shaken. Something was wrong. Something wasn’t right here.

“Why?” Zed asked, “Did something happen to her?”

“If I knew do you honestly think I would be asking you what happened to her?!” Willa snapped. The uneasy feeling only spreading through her body.

“Geez sorry,” Zed backed off, “didn’t mean to pry.... but if you and Wyatt presumably haven’t seen Eliza. That means something happened between the time she got to school. And first class.”

“We gotta find her! Where did you see her last!” Willa pressed. Biting down on her knuckle nervously. Her eyes as wild as her Mane of hair.

“Um, I only saw her till we entered school together.” Zed admitted. Looking uneasy also.

“But,” he snapped his fingers, “she did say she was gonna head to the Gym to practice for a later rant she’s doing for some class!”

“Great! Let’s look their!” Willa demanded once again, spinning on her feet and power walking down the hall. Her claws up as she prowled, ready to rip anyone’s throat out at a moments notice.

Zed meagerly followed, giving apologetic nods to each traumatized kids that got in Willas way.

Eventually they made their way to the gym. Willa promptly kicked down the doors, (literally), Zed cringed, he would have to find someone to fix them later.

The alpha scanned the gym, nerves keeping a steady pace, eyes narrowing when she couldn’t find her favorite Zombie.

Those steady nerves took a jagged jump off a cliff once she saw the only occupants of the room.

The Aceys.

Immediately she knew they did something to Eliza. They did something bad.

“YOU!” She screeched. Storming up towards the gaggle of cheerleaders. Zed rushing to keep up.

She lifted a finger and pointed it menacingly at the three. “You three did something to Eliza! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!” 

“Hey hey hey! What’s happening! Willa calm down I doubt they would harm Eliza!” Zed tried to pacify. The Aceys just smiled and giggled, sending secret glances to each other.

That’s when Zed started to suspect them of no good also.

“Heyyy, DID you guys do something to her?!” He growled. Stepping forward.

The three gulped and took a unanimous step back.

Willa couldn’t take the wait any longer, Eliza could be in trouble at this very moment.

“HEY! YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT YOU DID OR I PERSONALLY PROMISE I WILL RIP EACH OF YOUR THROATS OUT!” Willa screamed, swiping at them with her claws, her moonstone glowing profusely.

“Geez Wolfie! Retract your claws!” The blonde one snarked, “let’s just say she’s going down like at the debate battle!”

As soon as the blonde said this the other two started to snicker lightly.

“WHAT DID U DO TO HER?!?” Willa shrieked. Growing desperate. She needed to make sure Eliza was ok. The not knowing was killing her.

“Oh my brains.” Zed mumbled in shock. Willa turned and shot the Zombie a confused glance. Eyebrows raising at his horror stricken face.

“At the debate battle. They sang a certain lyric; your going down, Bury you...” he trailed off , his face growing more and more distressed. He turned and stared at the cheerleaders

“Oh my god, did you BURY HER UNDERGROUND????”

The Aceys started laughing again.

“I mean she is a Zombie! Isn’t that like where you guys sleep!” The black girl Acey said.

Willa started seeing red. She let out a loud threatening howl. 

“ARE YOU INSANE???? Being buried alive is literally one of her worst irrational fears??? Well, I guess not so irrational now???? You complete Psychopaths!!!” 

Upon her rant, the only boy, JC, looked immediately guilty.

“W-we didn’t know that. We were gonna let her out s-soon. I-i can show you where she is.” He stuttered, looking ashamed.

The other Aceys shot him a glare, but he ignored it.

“Come on,” he waved, “this way.”

Willa and Zed eagerly followed (not before shoulder checking the girls to the floor) 

JC quickly led them outside, and gestured to a nearby mound of dirt that seemed to be twitching. Faintly, they were able to hear screaming from below

“Oh my god LIZA!” Zed cried. He started to search for a shovel. 

“No time!” Willa stated, she grasped her moonstone and allowed herself to go full werewolf, before kneeling and doing something werewolf’s did best; Dig.

In a matter of minutes, Willa had cleared away all the dirt, revealing a simple wooden coffin, Elizas pounding becoming much louder.

“A COFFIN????? Are you SERIOUS??? Are you MENTALLY INSANE???” Zed screamed

“Isn’t that what you Zombies are like buried in?” JC defended.

“What?! No! That’s vampires idiot!” Willa snapped.

With a mighty howl, she ripped the lid right off the coffin, hands already grasping for a body before her eyes adjusted.

In a matter of milliseconds, a cold body was engulfed in Willas embrace, Eliza sobbing into Willas neck. Her body shaking violently.

“Oh my baby, oh my gosh Z your ok. I’m here baby, your ok. I’m here. I love you so much.” Willa rushed to quell the hysterical Zombie. 

Zed kneeled down next to the two of them. Wrapping his arms around both of them. Letting Eliza be slightly sandwiched between the two of them.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” JC meekly let out. Before turning and running back inside. Probably a good decision. Willa might have clawed his throat out otherwise.

Willa turned her attention back to the erratic Zombie. Who was starting to hyperventilate.

“Hey, Hey Z, calm down , take some deep breaths, your ok. Your ok.” The alpha pacified. Eliza managed to take a few deep breaths. Calming herself in the process.

Her energy soon gave out, and she collapsed in Willas arms. Utterly exhausted.

“Donlemmebackintheir.” The green haired girl whispered into Willas shoulder.

The wolf pressed a kiss to the girls forehead. “Of course not my angel. Just fall asleep, I’ll protect you.” 

With a weak nod, Eliza snuggled impossibly closer to her loved ones. And quickly fell asleep.

Willa stroked the Zombies head warmly, brushing all stray curls out of the way.

She turned and looked at Zed. “They are not going to get away with this.” 

“Of course,” Zed affirmed, “I’ll report them immediately.”

“You’ll report them to Bucky first.” 

Now Zed looked confused, “and why would I do that?”

The alpha rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, “isn’t it obvious?” She stated.

Zed just stared at her. His cheeks turning a bit more human looking. 

“Those cheerleaders think they rule the school. Are so high that nothing can touch them. The only thing they listen too, or actually take seriously-“

“-is cheer!” Zed finished. Willa nodded.

“And who’s in charge of cheer?”

“Bucky!”

“Correct! And while Bucky is normally against us? Sorta? He’s very confusing. This is something insane. And after turning your guys Z-Bands on, I know he’s efficiently drawn a line where ur lives or something more dramatic then him happens.”

“And how do you know this exactly?” Zed pondered.

Willa just gave him a smirk, “we’re gay buds. Danced at the den, gossip about our rainbowness in private.”

Zed raised an eyebrow, returning the smirk. “Wow, I didn’t realize the Alpha was one to gossip!”

The wolf in question scowled. Glaring daggers.

“You tell anyone, and you’ll be dead as people assume you are.”

Zed raises his hands in surrender, but was smiling.

Willa looked back at the Zombie peacefully sleeping in her arms.

“I’m gonna take her back to the den, ok?”

Zed nodded in agreement. “I’ll go report those slime balls.”He turned to go, but Willa reached out and grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

“Before you go, make sure to go a bit easier on JC. Even though he’s apart of the Aceys, he has more conscious then them. And an actual heart. Unlike those two Demon spawn!”

Zed grinned, and shook his head. Before leaving once again.

Willa looked back down at her girlfriend. Promising to always look out for her precious Z.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did you guys like this????
> 
> I’m still open to prompts. But their is no guarantee. I’ll pick and choose 👌
> 
> But I love ya guys and I thank u for being so faithful to me! 
> 
> And don’t worry, once Zombies 3 comes out I will be ALL OVER this fandom 😆
> 
> Stay safe guys! 
> 
> And one final
> 
> Much love ❤️


End file.
